That Autumn
by Tsubasa Xasllita Dioz
Summary: Hinata akhirnya mampu menyadarkan Sasuke-sang pangeran sekolah yang sangat playboy- dan akhirnya mereka pacaran. Seharusnya sekarang cinta sangat indah di musim gugur.Ya,seharusnya.Sequel of E.T  Extraterrestrial . Dedicated for SasuHina Days Lovers!


**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto Created by Masashi Kishimoto**

**That Autumn ****Created by Tsubasa ****XasllitaDioz**

**Warning: AU, OOC-maybe-, typo's and etc.**

**Pairing: Sasuke x Hinata and any chara**

**Rating: T for Teens**

**Summary: Hinata akhirnya mampu menyadarkan Sasuke-sang pangeran sekolah yang sangat playboy- dan akhirnya mereka pacaran. Seharusnya sekarang cinta sangat indah di musim gugur. ****Ya, seharusnya****.**

**Sequel of E.T (Extraterrestrial)**

**Read E.T before if you want.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ano, Sasuke-kun kau sedang apa disini?" tanya Hinata ketika ia mendapati Sasuke duduk di sebelahnya, menggusur Kiba untuk pindah ke tempat lain.

"Tentu saja belajar," jawabnya sambil memandangi Hinata penuh seringai.

"T-tapi bukankah kau seharusnya masuk di kelas sebelah Sasuke-kun?"

"Tidak. Aku sekarang sekelas denganmu karena aku perlu menghentikan pandangan dari serigala-serigala busuk itu menjauh darimu," ujar Sasuke menujuk pada Fans Boy Hinata yang kalau boleh jujur bisa di bilang banyak.

"A-apa tidak apa-apa kalau kau seenaknya seperti ini Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn, kau tenang saja. Aku sudah bilang dengan Tsunade agar aku masuk ke kelas ini."

Hinata hanya bisa pasrah mendengar pernyataan Sasuke yang memang sering sesukanya sendiri. Tapi, entah kenapa keegoisan dan keposesifan Sasuke itulah yang terkadang membuatnya tersanjung. Membuat Hinata merasa kalau dia gadis yang paling bahagia di dunia dengan perlakuan Sasuke.

Semuanya berawal saat Sasuke taruhan dengan teman-temannya untuk mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari Hinata di musim semi, awal masuk sekolah kelas 2. Lalu waktu berlalu sampai tiba di musim panas yang membuat Sasuke betah terus nempel pada Hinata yang mempunyai suhu tubuh rendah. Walau pun musim panas suhu tubuh Hinata selalu terasa dingin kalau di sentuh, apalagi kalau Sasuke memeluknya di depan umum. Membuat para fans girlnya cemburu hingga Hinata berkeringat dingin.

Tak hanya itu di musim panas pun Sasuke mendapat birthday party yang di buat Hinata untuknya. Membuatnya semakin tak ingin melepaskan Hinata apa pun yang terjadi dan Sasuke menjanjikan itu saat musim panas.

"Hinata," panggil Sasuke lirih saat Ochi-sensei sedang mengajar di depan kelas. Hinata hanya melirik sekilas Sasuke karena takut nantinya malah kena hukum karena ribut di kelas. Bisa di pastikan kalau kalian mendapat hukuman dari Ochi-sensei, itu sama sekali tak menyenangkan. But hell, memangnya ada hukuman yang menyenangkan?

"Kemarikan tanganmu." Perintah Sasuke dengan mengadahkan tangannya. Hinata menatap tak mengerti. Sasuke mendengus lalu menarik tangan kiri Hinata yang bebas tak di gunakan untuk menulis.

Wajah Hinata memerah."S-Sasuke-kun."

"Aku bisa ngantuk kalau tanganmu tak menyentuhku," ujar Sasuke cuek.

Hinata hanya bisa tertunduk. Tangan besar Sasuke menggenggam erat tanganya seperti tak ingin Hinata menjauh. Siapa pun tak tau kalau tangan keduanya saling berpaut di bawah meja. Saling menghantarkan perasaan masing-masing.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Hinata-chan, apa Sasuke menjadi anak yang baik di kelasmu?" tanya Naruto saat mereka sedang makan siang di atas atap. Seperti hari-hari biasanya Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke dan Hinata makan bento di atas atap dengan Sasuke yang sering tidur di pangkuan Hinata saat Hinata makan bentonya. Kalau beruntung Ino akan segera bergabung dengan mereka setelah dia lepas dari kejaran Sai. Sai mirip stalker? Memang. Salahkan Ino sendiri yang buat persyaratan aneh dengan kalau dia ingin menjadi pacar Ino, Sai harus tau apa bunga kesukaan Ino. Hasilnya Sai malah membuntutinya agar tau apa bunga kesukaan Ino.

"Sasuke-kun baik-baik saja kok," jawab Hinata sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Kau tak nyambung Hinata-chan. Yang ku maksud bukan kelakuannya tapi apa dia bertingkah mesum selama di kelas?"

Wajah Hinata langsung memerah."Berhenti bertanya yang aneh-aneh pada Hinata Baka-Dobe," sahut Sasuke dengan mata terpejam di pangkuan Hinata.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya," kata Naruto dengan mulut mencibir maju."Bisa berbahaya kalau kau berkelakuan mesum di kelas seperti sebelumnya."

"Cih, itu dulu. Sekarang Hinata sudah mengikatku agar tidak lari." Penuturan Sasuke hanya membuat wajah Hinata semakin memerah.

"Ehh... memang bagaimana cara Hinata mengikatmu Sasuke-kun?" tanya Ino yang baru datang ke atap dengan suara yang melengking.

Sasuke yang masih tertidur di pangkuan Hinata menunjukan gelang silver yang di pakainya dan di tangan Hinata kepada Ino."Kau tau kalau seorang kekasih memberikan gelang pada pacarnya itu berarti dia ingin memonopoli kekasihnya hanya untuk dirinya sendiri dan memborgolnya."

"Ehh.. kau melakukan itu pada Sasuke-kun, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata buru-buru menggeleng dengan wajah merah."B-bukan b-begitu. A-aku tak tau kalau artinya begitu saat memberikannya sebagai kado ulang tahun untuk Sasuke-kun."

"Kalian sungguh manis," kata Ino.

"Kau juga mau Ino-chan? Aku bisa membelikannya untukmu kalau kau ingin terikat denganku," kata Sai yang tiba-tiba ada di atap gedung dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Tak terlihat kalau dia habis berlari keliling sekolah mengejar Ino.

"Silakan bermimpi," sahut Ino ketus yang di tanggapi Sai dengan senyumnya seperti biasa karena memang dia telah terbiasa mendengar perkataan ketus dari Sasuke. Kalau Ino sih, kecil.

Sementara Sai dan Ino beradu argumen serta Naruto dan Sakura yang sedang makan dengan ramainya, Hinata menikmati angin yang berhembus di atap. Menerbangkan helaian rambutnya yang membuat wajah Sasuke tergelitik oleh helaian lembut rambut Hinata.

"Hinata menunduklah," pinta Sasuke.

Hinata yang mendengar itu sedikit menundukan kepalanya."Ada apa Sasuke-kun?"

Tanpa banyak kata Sasuke langsung menarik belakang kepala Hinata dan mencium bibir mungil Hinata. Hinata hanya tersentak kaget karenanya. Bukan hal yang mengejutkan lagi kalau Sasuke sering tiba-tiba menciumnya seperti sekarang ini.

Dulu sekali Sasuke pernah tiba-tiba menariknya saat akan pindah kelas komputer dan menciumnya di dalam gudang komputer yang mengakibatkan mereka terlambat dan tidak di perbolehkan masuk ke dalam kelas. Hinata merasa sangat syok karena ini pengalaman pertamanya di usir dari kelas sedangkan Sasuke bukannya menyesal karena membuat Hinata tak dapat mengikuti pelajaran malah menarik Hinata lagi di gudang komputer dan mengulangi hal yang mereka lakukan sebelumnya. Sikap egois yang terkadang sangat merepotkan.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Suasana musim semi begitu indah dengan guguran danau kering kecokelatan. Walau dingin mulai terasa, tetap saja keindahan guguran daun-daun kering yang terbawa angin membuat suasana menjadi begitu mengagumkan. Musim semi pertama Hinata bersama Sasuke. Musim semi yang sangat indah untuk di lewatkan. Seharusnya...

"Perkenalkan saya Anko Mitarashi, tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Anko-sensei. Aku akan mengajar kelas kalian mulai musim semi ini dalam mata pelajaran Matematik menggantikan sensei kalian sebelumnya yang sedang cuti. Maka dari itu jadilah anak yang baik selama pelajaran." Saat kedatangan Anko masuk ke dalam kelas, Sasuke langsung tampak memucat dan genggaman tangannya pada Hinata terlepas.

Hinata tau kalau ini pertanda Sasuke akan lepas dari tangannya. Benarkah? Tentu saja Hinata tidak tau kalau itu akan terjadi. Karena Hinata yakin kalau Sasuke akan setia padanya seperti janjinya dulu bahwa akan terus menemani dan menampingi Hinata. Dan Hinata percaya itu.

Bolehkah?

"Hinata-chan kemana si Teme? Sudah 2 hari ini aku tak melihat dia makan bersamamu?" tanya Naruto saat mereka makan Bento di atap seperti biasa. Hanya saja khusus saat ini Sai dan Ino ikut makan dengan tenang, tak perlu uber-uberan seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan. Alasannya, karena sudah musim semi! Cuaca dingin. Emang ada hubungannya dengan musim semi? Sudah lupakan.

"Ya, Hinata-chan kami tak pernah melihat Sasuke. Padahal biasanya dia selalu menempel padamu tak pernah lepas," sahut Sakura.

Hinata menunduk."A-aku juga tak tau S-Sasuke-kun pergi kemana. S-saat ku tanya dia mau pergi kemana, dia hanya menjawab kalau ada urusan."

"Mungkin menemui Anko-san," jawab Sai santai dengan wajah polos penuh senyumnya yang langsung di anugerahi Naruto lemparan botol kosong di wajahnya. Untungnya Sai punya refleks yang bagus hingga ia bisa menghindar.

"A-Anko-sensei maksudmu Sai-kun?" tanya Hinata pelan. Seperti ia tak yakin dengan pendengarannya.

"Baka!" ujar Naruto pelan hingga dia yakin tak ada yang mendengar suaranya.

"A-apa hubungan Sasuke-kun dengan Anko-sensei?" Hinata bertanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca membuat Naruto tak tega melihatnya.

"Kau bodoh Sai. Hinata-chan, tak ada hubungan yang spesial kok antara Teme dengan Anko-sensei. Dulu sekali Anko-sensei pernah menjadi guru privat Sasuke saat_ Junior High School,_ jadi mungkin sekarang dia ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada Anko-sensei karena pernah mengajarinya," jelas Naruto untuk sekedar menjawab rasa penasaran Hinata.

"Oh." Hanya itu jawaban Hinata. Dia tak terlalu percaya dengan jawaban Naruto, karena Hinata dapat lihat kebohongan di sana. Tapi Hinata harus meyakinkan dirinya kalau ia percaya kepada Sasuke.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Hinata PoV**

Aku tau kalau aku harus percaya pada Sasuke apa pun yang terjadi karena Sasuke pun telah menjanjikan hal itu. Aku harus percaya pada Sasuke. Tapi semua yang terjadi tak ada yang dapat membuatku tetap percaya pada Sasuke. Sekarang Sasuke terkadang sering menghilang saat istirahat, Sasuke juga selalu menatap dalam Anko-sensei saat beliau mengajar. Apa sekarang aku masih harus percaya? Apa lagi di tambah jawaban dari Sai waktu itu. Kalau mungkin Sasuke menemui Anko-sensei.

Masih haruskah aku percaya?

Suara bel berdering ketika kau masih melamun memikirkan segala kemungkinan di kepalaku. Menyadarkanku kalau pelajaran matematika yang di ajarkan Anko-sensei sudah berakhir dan untungnya Sasuke tak menyadari kalau aku sedang melamun. Padahal selama ini Sasuke selalu mengagetkanku kalau aku sedang melamun, apa karena perhatiannya teralihkan? Aku tak tau.

"Aku duluan Hinata," ujar Sasuke kemudian berdiri hendak pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Tanpa sadar aku menarik ujung seragamnya,"S-Sasuke-kun mau tidak menemaniku membeli buku?"

Bohong. Aku hanya ingin berada di sisi Sasuke lebih lama hari ini, hanya untuk meyakinkanku kalau Sasuke masih ada di sisiku.

"Maaf Hinata, hari ini aku ada urusan. Lain waktu saja," jawab Sasuke. Selalu itu jawabannya saat aku minta ia menemaniku.

Aku tersenyum kecut,"B-baiklah Sasuke-kun. Sampai bertemu besok."

"Hn." Sasuke beranjak pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Aku berjalan sendiri melalui koridor sekolah dengan langkah gontai. Tanpa ku sadari bukannya menuju gerbang sekolah dan pulang, aku malah menuju ruang guru. Apa yang ku pikirkan?

"Kau datang lagi Sasuke? Apa tak bosan?" tanya seseorang wanita dari ruang guru sesaat setelah aku ingin berbalik hingga menurungkan niatku untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Hn, hari ini kau pulang sendiri?"

"Sepertinya."

Dari celah jendela aku dapat melihat Sasuke sedang berdiri di hadapan Anko-sensei yang sedang berkutat dengan berkas-berkas bertumpuk di atas mejanya.

"Aku antar." Bukankah Sasuke ada urusan? Apa ini?

"Tapi sepertinya aku akan lama karena harus menyelesaikan berkas-berkas menyebalkan ini. Kau tak keberatan?"

"Hn, tak apa aku juga tak ada urusan hari ini." kemudian Sasuke menarik salah satu kursi di sisi Anko-sensei dan duduk di sana.

Dadaku terasa sesak mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Jadi selama ini Sasuke berbohong kalau dia ada urusan. Aku tau kalau tindakan mengintip itu tak baik hanya saja rasa penasaranku membuatku tetap berada di balik jendela ruang guru. Selama hampir setengah jam Sasuke hanya menatap lembut Anko-sensei seperti dia merindukan Anko-sensei hingga akhirnya bertemu sekarang. Tatapan lembut yang bahkan aku pun tak pernah mendapatkannya dan Sasuke terus menatap Anko-sensei tak pernah bosan.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu Sasuke?" tanya Anko-sensei. Sepertinya ia risih di lihat oleh Sasuke begitu intens dan dalam.

"Karena aku merindukanmu. Kenapa waktu itu kau pergi begitu saja?"

Anko-sensei menunduk."I-itu karena aku harus meninggalkanmu. Kurasa kau mengerti alasannya Sasuke."

Sasuke mengulurkan tanganya lalu mengangkat dagu Anko-sensei dengan lembut."Aku takkan tau kalau kau tak mengatakannya padaku. Aku pura-pura tak tau dengan fakta yang ada, karena kau tau bagaimana perasaanku."

Sasuke menatap dalam Anko-sensei lalu wajah keduanya mulai mendekat. Tak tau siapa yang memulai bibir keduanya mulai bersentuhan. Saling bertautan dengan intens untuk saling menunjukkan siapa yang lebih mendominasi.

Aku hanya bisa terperangah saat keduanya saling berciuman. Yang kusadari air mataku menetes menuruni pipiku. Aku ingin melangkah menjauh dari sini, tak ingin melihat saat-saat bibir keduanya bertautan tapi kaki tak juga mau di gerakkan.

"Karena aku menyukaimu waktu itu hingga aku harus meninggalkanmu Sasuke," kata Anko-sensei saat keduanya mengakhiri ciumannya tapi wajah mereka masih begitu dekat.

"Aku pun menyukaimu dulu. Seharusnya kau tidak melarikan diri." Sasuke menarik Anko-sensei kedalam sebuah ciuman lagi.

Aku berlari. Berlari secepat yang ku bisa dengan air mata terus mengalir. Saat aku telah di luar sekolah hujan turun dengan derasnya. Seperti ikut menangis denganku, aku melangkah gontai dalam hujan yang turun. Seberapa lama aku harus menahan Sasuke untuk tetap berada di sisiku lagi? Cinta ini yang datang seperti angin tapi kenapa cinta ini juga seperti kutukan. Jika aku tetap mencintai Sasuke seperti biasa dan tetap pura-pura tak tau pada kenyataan yang ada, apa Sasuke akan tetap mencintaiku?

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku untuk merasakan hujan mengalir membasahi wajahku. Aku tak tau kalau rasanya akan sesakit ini. Bahkan lebih sakit saat harus menjauhi Sasuke dulu saat aku masih mengingkari perasaanku. Dia yang begitu di cintai Sasuke. Bisa relakah aku untuk melepaskan Sasuke?

"Hinata kenapa kau pulang dalam keadaan basah seperti ini?" tanya Nii-san saat aku melangkah masuk rumah tanpa mengucapkan salam hingga meninggalkan jejak basah di lantai.

"Kau baik-baik saja Hinata?" aku hanya menatap sendu Neji-nii. Aku ingin menangis dan menumpahkan semua pada Neji-nii tapi air mataku pun tak mau menetes lagi. Hingga akhirnya Neji-nii memapahku menuju kamarku.

"Kalau kau ada masalah sebaiknya ceritakan padaku. Siapa tau aku bisa membantu?" ya, Neji-nii pasti bisa membantu, dan bisa ku pastikan kalau Sasuke akan babak belur di hajar oleh Nii-san. Aku tak ingin sampai Neji-nii haris memukul Sasuke karenaku.

"Apa yang Nii-san lakukan kalau orang yang kau cintai ternyata mencintai orang lain? Sanggupkah Nii-san melepaskannya?"

Neji-nii menatapku dalam, campuran antara iba juga rasa kasihan."Aku takkan sanggup melepaskannya. Tapi aku juga bukan orang yang kuat untuk tetap bertahan di sisi orang yang tak mencintaiku lagi. Kalau memang terasa begitu menyakitkan mungkin aku akan melepaskannya karena terkadang arti mencintai juga berarti harus bisa melepaskannya."

Aku tertegun mendengar perkataan Nii-san. Aku tak harus menyerah sekarang, paling tidak sampai aku tak kebenaran tentang hubungan Sasuke dan Anko-sensei dulu.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Naruto-kun tolong berikan kebenaran tentang hubungan antara Sasuke-kun dan Anko-sensei?" tanyaku saat aku membawa Naruto dan Sai untuk bicara bertiga di atas atap.

"A-aku sudah mengatakannya padamu k-kalau Anko-sensei dulu pernah menjadi guru privat Sasuke. Tak lebih H-Hinata-chan," jawab Naruto gugup.

"Bisakah kalian jujur padaku?" ujarku pelan.

"I-itu s-sudah jawabanku paling j-jujur Hinata-chan."

"Apa aku harus diam saja ketika kekasihmu berciuman dengan orang lain?" tanyaku keras. Membuat Naruto dan Sai terdiam dengan wajah tercengang. Ini pertama kalinya aku bicara dengan suara keras tentu saja mereka merasa aneh.

"Katakanlah kebenarannya pada Hinata-chan. Dia berhak tau kebenarannya," ujar Sai sambil menatapku iba."Kau pasti terluka kalau mendengar ini Hinata-chan."

"Saat ini hatiku sudah tak utuh lagi, aku tak tau apa masih bisa merasakan sakitnya," jawabku. Memang hatiku telah setengah hancur saat aku lihat Sasuke berciuman dengan Anko-sensei kemarin. Lalu apalagi yang bisa menghancurkan hatiku yang sudah sekarat ini?

Naruto mengehela napas sesaat."Baiklah akan ku ceritakan yang sesungguhnya. Tapi setelah ini ku mohon kau bisa mengerti keadaan Sasuke saat ini hingga jangan sampai membuat keputusan sesaat yang mungkin akan kalian sesali."

"Akan ku coba Naruto-kun." Aku ingin tau kebenarannya, kalau pun itu mungkin akan membuatku terpuruk tapi memang itulah resiko kalau kita ingin mengenal yang namanya cinta. Huh.. kata-kata yang terlalu puitis untuk ku ucapkan bahkan untuk ku pikirkan.

"Semuanya berawal saat Sasuke bertemu Anko sebagai guru privatnya. Sasuke yang dulu masih kelas 2 Junior High School di suruh Tou-sannya untuk les privat matematika dengan Anko yang sebenarnya teman dari Anikinya, Itachi Uchiha. Bermula dari situ Sasuke akhirnya jatuh cinta pada Anko yang 5 tahun lebih tua darinya. Anko dalah cinta pertama Sasuke. Pelukan pertama. Ciuman pertama. Dan orang pertama yang mendapatkan hati Sasuke." Naruto menatapku sesaat."Tapi semua tak berjalan sesuai cerita di negeri dongeng yang selalu berakhir bahagia. Itachi yang ternyata mengidap kanker darah stadium akhir juga menyimpan perasaannya pada Anko. Permintaan terakhir Itachi adalah bisa bersanding dengan Anko."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Kalau itu sebaiknya Sai saja yang melanjutkan Hinata-chan."

Aku menatap Sai."Bolehkah Sai-kun?"

Sai menatapku dengan tersenyum miris."Hmm.. Itachi-nii yang sudah begitu lemah menyadari kalau Anko-san lebih menyukai Sasuke, hingga ia mencoba melepaskan Anko. Tapi Anko-san tak bisa begitu saja berbahagia di atas penderitaan Itachi yang walaupun mengikhlaskannya dia tau kalau hati Itachi begitu sakit. Hingga akhirnya dia memilh untuk tidak bersama keduanya, baik itu Sasuke maupun Itachi dan menghilang tanpa kabar. Tentu saja Sasuke keberatan dengan keputusan Anko-san secara sepihak yang tak memberikan penjelasan apa pun padanya. Meninggalkannya begitu saja padahal Itachi-nii sudah mengiklaskan hubungan mereka. Membuat Sasuke menganggap kalau semua perkataan cinta, ciuman dan pelukan dari Anko-san itu semua hanya omong kosong. Hingga Sasuke menganggap kalau cinta itu hanya sebuah permainan yang tak lebih dari sebuah taruhan."

"Itulah kenapa Sasuke dulu begitu tak berperasaan dan tak menganggap cinta itu ada." Sahut Naruto.

"Hingga akhirnya dia bertemu denganmu. Baru kali ini aku melihat Sasuke begitu over protektif terhadap sesuatu. Pandangan matanya sekarang pun begitu lembut dan hidup. Mungkin saat ini Sasuke hanya terhanyut pada perasaan sesaatnya dulu pada Anko-san, Sasuke hanya ingin memastikan perasaannya saat ini. Jadi aku pinta kau jangan menyerah begitu saja dan kabur saat ini."

"Aku yakin Sasuke akan kembali padamu. Saat ini Sasuke hanya perlu waktu untuk benar-benar menghapus perasaannya yang dulu tak tersampaikan pada Anko. Karena jujur aku lebih menyukai Teme saat dia bersamamu, Hinata-chan." Tambah Naruto dengan senyumnya.

"Apkah aku masih berhak untuk tetap menahan Sasuke-kun di sisiku semantara hatinya tak lagi untukku saat ini?" tanyaku sepihak. Karena aku memang tak mengingginkan jawabannya lalu aku pergi meningglkan Naruto dan Sai yang lagi-lagi menatapku iba.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Sasuke-kun apa kita bisa bicara sebentar sekarang?" tanyaku saat bel tanda pulang berdering.

"Hn, ada apa Hinata? Katakan saja kalau kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu," jawab Sasuke yang sepertinya tampak terburu-buru.

"Tapi tidak di sini. Bisakah kita ke halaman belakang saja?" halaman tempat kita pertama kali bertemu. Tempat dimana kau berjanji untuk terus di sisiku.

"Hn." Sasuke kemudian berjalan duluan keluar kelas, aku hanya mengikutinya dari belakang. Dari sini aku dapat melihat punggung tegak Sasuke yang menjulang tinggi di atasku. Lalu tangan kirinya yang biasanya menggenggam tanganku tapi sekarang kehangatannya bahkan tak dapat ku rasakan.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Hinata?" akhirnya Sasuke yang buka suara saat kami telah sampai di taman dengan saling berdiam diri berhadapan.

"Aku merindukanmu Sasuke-kun."

"Apa?"

"Aku merindukanmu yang dulu. Aku sudah tau hubunganmu dengan Anko-sensei."

"H-Hinata, a-aku.." dapat ku lihat luka dari matanya. Juga kebimbangan.

"Aku hanya ingin kepastian perasaanmu saja Sasuke dan ku kira saat ini kau takkan bisa menjawabnya. Selama kau masih bimbang dengan perasaanmu, ku mohon biarkan aku menjauh darimu. Agar kau benar-benar tau siapa yang kau cintai, aku atau Anko-sensei. Aku tak ingin membuat orang yang ku cintai terpaksa berada di sisiku. Maukah?"

"Maaf Hinata. Yang kau katakan benar, dengan semua itu aku sungguh butuh waktu untuk mengetahuinya." Sasuke menatap lurus mataku. Aku tau ketulusan hati Sasuke seperti apa. Dia selalu mempertanggung jawabkan segala ucapannya.

Aku tersenyum kecil."Kalau begitu bolehkan aku memelukmu?"

Sasuke merentangkan kedua tangannya yang berarti dia menerimanya. Aku berjalan menuju pelukan Sasuke yang sudah cukup lama tak kurasakan. Tangannya kurasakan merengkuh tubuhku dan mengelus kepalaku pelan, menyisir helaian rambutku. Kau terasa begitu dekat denganku Sasuke, hanya saja entah kenapa aku merasa kau begitu jauh untuk ku gapai. Hanya satu minggu aku memberikanmu sebagai batas waktuku padamu, karena ku yakin kau bisa memilah mana cintamu yang sesungguhnya, yang benar-benar ada di hatimu. Tapi ku mohon kau jangan berbalik dan kembali menjauh dariku.

Kalau pun kau lebih memilih Anko-sensei paling tidak biarkan aku memelukmu sebelum kau pergi meninggalkanku. Karena kalau memang Anko-sensei cintamu selanjutnya, aku akan melepasmu.

"Hinata." Sasuke mulai menguraikan pelukan di antara kami. Dapat ku lihat wajahnya semakin mendekat padaku, hanya tinggal beberapa centi jarak di antara bibirku dengannya. Jari-jariku bergerak di atas bibir Sasuke, menahannya dengan lembut. Tepatnya cara penolakkanku dengan lembut karena aku tak ingin berciuman dengan bibir Sasuke yang telah mencium wanita lain. Aku tak ingin Sasuke menciumku saat-saat kebimbangannya yang hanya akan membuatnya terpangaruh hanya karena sebuah ciuman.

Sebagai gantinya aku mencium pipi kanan Sasuke."Aku pulang dulu Sasuke-kun."

Ketika aku beranjak pergi ku lihat Sasuke memegangi pipinya yang ku kecup. Mungkin ini ciuman terakhir dariku kalau kau tak memilihku. Semoga kau selalu mengingatnya.

Hari ini hampir seminggu dengan jangka waktu tak langsung dariku pada keputusan terakhir Sasuke. Untungnya selama beberapa hari ini kau bisa mencoba menjauhi Sasuke. Di mulai dengan aku pindah tempat duduk di samping Ino karena kalau boleh jujur aku butuh seseorang di sampingku untuk dapat membuatku lebih tegar. Ino dan Sakura pun tak bertanya-tanya tentang perubahan sikapku ini, mungkin mereka telah sungguh aku bersyukur mendapatkan teman yang begitu baik.

Walau dapat ku lihat dari kejauhan sinar mata Sasuke tak seperti dulu. Sinarnya sedikit meredup. Sebisanya aku mencoba menahan diriku untuk tidak mudah luluh seperti ini. Saat inilah yang bisa membuktikan kalau aku menag berharaga di mata Sasuke bukan hanya sebagai pengganti Anko-sensei yang dulu dicintainya tapi tak mampu dia gapai.

"Tadaima," ucapku ketika aku memasuki rumah yang langsung di sambut dengan Neji-nii yang berdiri di depanku.

"Hinata-chan kau di tunggu Tou-san di ruangannya," kata Neji-nii. Sejak kapan kata 'Okaeri' berubah menjadi 'Hinata-chan kau di tunggu Tou-san di ruangannya'?

"Baiklah Neji-nii. Arigatou ne." Aku tersenyum mengucapkannya.

"Hn. Oh ya, okaeri."

Aku hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Sebelum aku memasuki ruang kerja Tou-san aku mengetuk pintunya perlahan, hingga Tou-san mengizinkanku masuk baru aku berani membuka pintu dan duduk di haddapan Tou-san.

"Hinata, ada yang ingin Tou-san katakan padamu," ujar Tou-san dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ha'i Tou-san."

"Minggu depan Tou-san akan pindah ke New York untuk mengembangkan Hyuuga Corp di sana. Tou-san ingin kau juga ikut bersama Tou-san ke New York dan bersekolah di sana."

Aku tercengang mendengar pernyataan Tou-san. Pindah ke New York itu berarti aku harus meninggalkan Jepang dan juga teman-temanku, juga Sasuke.

"K-kenapa a-aku juga ikut dengan Tou-san? B-bagaimana dengan Neji-nii dan juga Hanabi-chan?"

"Neji harus meneruskan kuliahnya kedokterannya yang tinggal beberapa bulan lagi lalu meneruskan Hyuuga Hospital milik kita yang telah lama berdiri. Dan Hanabi masih perlu memperbaiki bahasa inggris yang menurut Tou-san sangat berantakan," jawab Tou-san lalu dia menatapku lembut."Kenapa Tou-san ingin kau ikut denganku itu karena Tou-san membutuhkan Hime yang bisa membantu dan menemani Tou-san. Karena Tou-san akan merasa sangat kesepian kalau kau tidak ikut dengan Tou-san."

Aku terharu mendengar pernyataan Tou-san bahwa Tou-san sangat membutuhkanku. Orang yang sangat ku hormati dan ku sayangi. Bukankah ini suatu kebetulan yang menyenangkan? Sasuke tidak dapat memastikan perasaannya padaku dan ini jalan terbaik untukku melupakannya.

"Ha'i Tou-san. Aku bersedia ikut dengan Tou-san," jawabku dengan yakin.

Dapat kulihat Tou-san tersenyum bangga menatapku."Arigatou Hime. Kemarilah, Tou-san ingin memelukmu."

Aku tersenyum senang dan langsung menghambur dalam pelukan Tou-san. Pelukan yang cukup lama tidak pernah kurasakan, rasanya begitu nyaman dan hangat berada dalam pelukkan Tou-san. Kalau kau tak bisa melepaskan seorang yang kau cintai mungkin lebih baik kalau kau meninggalkannya. Dari pada melihat kebimbangan perasaannya padamu yang hanya menghalangi dia untuk mendapatkan kebahagiannya, aku lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan Sasuke untuk Anko-sensei. _That woman still next to you._

**End Hinata PoV.**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Sasuke berhentilah melamun seperti itu," ujar Anko yang membuat Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya."Kejarlah dia yang sesungguhnya kau cintai, berhentilah memaksakan dirimu untuk terus di sini. Aku tau kau begitu mencintai Hinata."

"Hah?" Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam bingung.

"Kau sudah 2 minggu ini seperti orang bodoh, kau tau? Apa kau begitu bodohnya hingga tak bisa menyadari semenjak Hinata pindah tempat duduk dan menjauh darimu, kau bukan lagi Sasuke yang ku kenal. Yang dulu begitu angkuh, arogan dan juga sombong. Aku tak menyangka Hinata bisa memberikan efek yang begitu besar padamu."

"Kalau kau tau seperti itu, kenapa kau masih menahanku untuk terus di sini dan tidak mengusirku?"

Anko menatap Sasuke lembut."Mungkin aku ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama denganmu dan berharap kalau kau akan tetap mencintaiku. Tapi aku salah, kau tetap disini hanya untuk menggantikan rasa bersalahmu pada Itachi-kun."

"Hn, jadi bolehkah aku pergi sekarang?"

"Tentu saja. Kejarlah Hinata dan pastikan kau mendapatkan maaf darinya, kalau tidak kau akan mendapatkan pelajaran dariku," ujar Anko dengan menunjukan kepalan tangannya.

Sasuke tertawa."Tentu saja. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Baa-san."

"Hei.. aku belum terlalu tua untuk kau panggil Baa-san!" teriak Anko pada Sasuke yang percuma karena Sasuke sudah keburu keluar."Mungkin ini salahku menahannya terlalu lama untuk terus berada di sini hingga membuatnya seperti mayat hidup."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sasuke melangkah ke kelas dengan wajah begitu bahagia. Kali ini dia bisa menggeret Hinata untuk duduk di sisinya lagi tak perlu harus melihatnya begitu jauh duduk di sebelah Ino. Sasuke bisa merasakan kehilangan yang amat sangat saat Hinata menjauh darinya seperti ada lubang yang menganga begitu besar di dadanya dan ia tak tau harus berbuat apa untuk menutup lubang di hatinya karena Hinata terus menjauh darinya. Bahkan menatapnya pun tak pernah. Itu yang membuat Sasuke sangat tersiksa selama 2 minggu ini Hinata tak pernah sekali pun menatapnya bahkan ketika mendengar suara Sasuke di dekatnya ia buru-buru menjauh. Bagi Sasuke keberadaan Hinata begitu penting baginya, Hinata bagaikan udara bagi Sasuke.

Ketika sudah memasuki ruang kelas, mata onyx Sasuke memandang ke segala penjuru mencoba untuk mencari gadis cantik nan imut berambut indigo. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Padahal biasanya Hinata selalu datang setengah jam sebelum bel masuk dan sekarang tinggal 5 menit sebelum bel masuk.

"Ino, kau tau Hinata dimana?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat Ino hanya duduk terdiam di bangkunya dengan mata sembab habis menangis.

Bukannya langsung menjawab Ino menatap tajam Sasuke."Kau Uchiha baka yang bahkan tak tau kemana mantan kekasihnya akan pergi."

Sasuke mendengus."Heh, siapa yang mantan kekasih siapa? Aku belum putus dengan Hinata."

"Tapi bagi Hinata kalian sudah berakhir." Ino memandang Sasuke meremehkan.

"A-apa maksudmu? Dimana Hinata sekarang?"

Ino mengeluarkan sebuah gelang yang sama persisi dengan yang ada di tangan kiri Sasuke lalu menyerahkannya pada Sasuke."Kau terlambat Sasuke-kun. Hinata-chan sudah pergi jauh meninggalkan Jepang tadi pagi."

"A-apa maksudmu Ino? Katakan dengan jelas," ujar Sasuke dengan begitu panik.

"Tenanglah Teme." Naruto yang baru datang menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke untuk menenangkannya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang! Aku tak tau dimana Hinata sekarang."

"Tadi pagi-pagi sekali Hinata datang ke sekolah dan duduk di tempat duduk di sampingmu sambil menangis. Aku yang kebetulan piket datang lebih pagi dan bisa menemuinya sebelum dia pindah ke New York hari ini," kata Sakura yang matanya juga sembab habis menangis.

.

**Flashback On**

.

Hinata duduk tertunduk dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipi putihnya. Ini meja yang dulu di gunakannya bersama Sasuke. Saat dimana tangan mereka bertautan tanpa ada yang tau, saat dimana Sasuke dengan manja meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Hinata dan saat-saat indah yang tak bisa Hinata sebutkan satu persatu. Ini adalah pagi terakhirnya di Jepang karena nanti jam 9 Hinata akan pergi menuju tempat baru yang bisa di pastikan takkan ada jejak Sasuke disana. Maka biarkanlah untuk saat ini menjadi saat-saat terakhirnya mengenang semua kenangan yang ada tentang Sasuke lalu semua yang ada akan dia hapus tak bersisa. Biarkanlah untuk saat ini ia menjadi anak lemah yang hanya bisa menangis lalu sosok itu akan menghilang melebur seperti kenangannya.

"Hinata-chan sedang apa kau pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Sakura yang langsung menganggetkan Hinata.

"S-Sakura-chan, kau datang pagi sekali."

"Kenapa kau tak memakai seragammu?" tanya Sakura heran melihat Hinata yang memakai drees biru langit bukannya seragam sailor sekolahnya.

"P-pagi ini aku akan pergi ke New York."

"A-apa! K-kenapa kau tak memberitahu kami sebelumnya?" mata Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca. Hinata menghambur kedalam pelukan Sakura.

"G-gomen ne.. hiks.. aku tak sanggup mengatakannya pada kalian. Aku tak cukup berani untuk mengatakannya pada kalian." Hinata menangis terisak dalam pelukan Sakura membuat Sakura pun meneteskan air matanya.

"Hinata-chan! Kenapa kau dengan Forehead menangis?" tanya Ino yang telah tiba di sekolah.

"Pig, Hinata-chan akan pindah." Ujar Sakura sambil menangis terisak-isak.

Ino yang mendengarnya pun kontan menangis,"K-kenapa begitu terburu-buru Hinata-chan? A-apa kau memberitahu Sasuke-kun tentang kepindahanmu ini?"

Hinata tersenyum kecut."Tak ada yang perlu ku beritahukan pada Sasuke-kun. Ini sudah 2 minggu aku memberinya waktu untuk memikirkan siapa yang dia cintai tapi sampai sekarang dia masih belum bisa menjawabnya. Kalau dia terus bimbang seperti itu lebih baik aku yang mundur dan biarkan dia mendapatkan kebahagiaanya dengan Anko-sensei."

"Tidakkah kau ingin menunggunya sebentar lagi saja?"

"Jika aku tetap menunggunya dan tetap berada di sekitarnya, apa Sasuke-kun akan mencintaiku?"Hinata tersenyum."Itu hanya menambah bebannya saja."

"Kau terlalu baik Hinata-chan. Heran kenapa kau bisa begitu baik."

"Terkadang arti mencintai itu berarti kita juga harus mampu melepaskannya. Aku juga titip ini padamu Ino-chan, tolong berikan pada Sasuke-kun." Hinata memberikan gelang perak yang biasanya melingkar di tangan kanannya.

"Baiklah Hinata-chan."

"Aku pergi dulu kalau begitu. Sebentar lagi aku harus berangkat." Hinata memeluk kedua sahabatnya sebelum dia pergi dan tak tau kapan akan kembali lagi. Selamanya dia akan selalu mengenang semua persahabatannya di sini. Bagaimana beruntungnya dia di kelilingi teman-teman yang begitu baik. Selamanya.

.

**End Flashback.**

.

"Kalau kau mengejarnya sekarang mungkin belum terlambat," ujar Sai."Penerbangan pertama menuju New York biasanya jam 8, kau bisa mengejar Hinata-chan kalau kau mau."

Sasuke mengambil gelang perak dari tangan Ino lalu langsung bergegas menuju mobilnya keluar untuk mengejar Hinata. Jarak dari sekolah ke bandara memakan waktu sekitar 1 jam kalau Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat mungkin dia akan sampai lebih cepat dari perkiraan dan bisa mengejar Hinata. Hubungannya dengan Hinata belum berakhir selama ini adalah kesalahannya karena tak bisa dengan cepat mengetahui kalau perasaannya kepada Anko hanya rasa bersalahnya pada Itachi, bukannya cinta seperti yang dia rasakan pada Hinata. Sasuke tak ingin Hinata pergi dengan perasaan yang menggantung dan tanpa kejelasan antara mereka karena Sasuke mencintai Hinata. Hah, Sasuke pun tak menyangka dia yang dulu tak pernah mempercayai apa yang namanya cinta itu kini malah begitu yakin dengan kekuatan cinta.

Sasuke memukul stir mobilnya frustasi. Kenapa harus macet saat dia sedikit lagi sampai di bandara. Kesal karena dari tadi kemacetan ini tak berjalan juga Sasuke langsung keluar dari mobil dan langsung berlari menuju bandara. Tak peduli di anggap orang aneh karena berlarian seperti orang kesurupan atau pun keringat dan rasa capek pegal melanda kaki Sasuke, ia tetap berlari demi untuk mengejar Hinata.

"Hinata-chan ayo kita harus segera take off," kata Hiashi.

"Baiklah Tou-san." Hinata memasuki bandara untuk take off sebelum tiketnya di serahkan kepada petugas Hinata sejenak melihat ke arah luar bandara. Mungkin Hinata masih berharap kalau Sasuke akan datang, bukan untuk menjeputnya dan mengatakan jangan pergi tapi untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk semuanya. Untuk semua kisah yang pernah mereka lewati.

Sasuke sampai di depan pintu bandara. Dia langsung mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok yang begitu dia rindukan selama ini. Mencoba untuk memperbaiki kesalahan bodoh yang di buatnya.

Bel bandara berbunyi."Pemberitahuan pesawat tujuan New York akan segera lepas landas dalam 5 menit lagi."

Dan saat itulah Sasuke dapat melihat sosok Hinata."Hinata.. Hinata!" teriak Sasuke.

Hinata berbalik mendengar namanya di panggil, Hinata begitu kaget ketika mendapati Sasuke sedang berteriak seperti orang gila memanggil namanya di balik kaca jendela ruang tunggu. Hinata tak memperdulikan teriakan dan panggilan Sasuke dan segera masuk ke dalam pesawat. Hatinya telah keburu mati karena terlalu lambat bagi Sasuke untuk datang dan meraihnya kembali. Too late!

Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam ketika Hinata sama sekali tak kembali datang padanya. Sasuke yakin kalau Hinata melihatnya di sini. Lutut Sasuke melemas hingga dia jatuh terduduk tanpa di sadarinya air mata turun dari mata onyxnya yang terkenal begitu dingin. Seorang Uchiha menangis, dulu dalam kamusnya tak ada istilah kalau dia akan menangis karena seorang wanita. Sewaktu di tinggalkan Anko dulu pun Sasuke tak pernah meneteskan air matanya sedikit pun. Tapi sekarang, kehilangan Hinata tepat di depan matanya sungguh membuatnya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Salahnya sendiri mengapa menelantarkan Hinata begitu saja padahal mungkin hanya Hinata perempuan di muka bumi ini membiarkan kekasihnya untuk memastikan perasaannya kepada perempuan lain bukannya langsung marah-marah tak jelas dan mengakhiri hubungannya. Hanya Hinata yang mengerti bagaimana dirinya. Hanya Hinata yang mau menerimanya apa adanya. Hanya Hinata yang mampu merubahnya menjadi seorang yang lebih baik. Hanya Hinata.

"Hiks.. konyol kenapa aku bisa menangis seperti ini! konyol," ujar Sasuke dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Masih dapat Sasuke ingat dengan jelas hangatnya pelukan yang Hinata berikan terakhir kali, masih dapat di rasakannya kecupan terakhir Hinata di pipi kanannya. Semuanya masih terasa begitu nyata hingga Sasuke tak percaya kalau Hinata telah pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Tentu bukan masalah besar bagi seorang Uchiha untuk pergi menyusul Hinata ke New York yang bagi Sasuke seperti membeli karcis kereta. Tapi apa Hinata akan menerimanya kembali ketika Sasuke menyusulnya kesana? Tak ada yang tau.

Ketika pesawat Hinata menuju New York lepas landas dan pergi meninggalkan Jepang, Hinata tak sadar kalau dia juga membawa separuh hati Sasuke pergi bersamanya. Meninggalkan Sasuke terduduk dengan air mata yang mengalir di kedua matanya. Meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di sini.

.

**The End.**

**.**

**A/N: **Akhirnya bisa publish juga SasuHina buat merayakan SasuHina Days Lovers! Sebenarnya aku berniat publishnya pas hari pertama SHDL di buka tapi karena kesibukanku sebagai mahasiswa baru jadinya menghambatku untuk mengetiknya. Anehkah cerita di atas? Hurt/Comfortnya gak terasa? Characternya pada OOC? Gomenasai minna...

Bersedia untuk sekuel fic ini? Silakan review. Kalau reviewnya memang menginginkan sekuelnya akan aku buat dan publish tepat di hari terakhir SHDL tentu saja akan menyelesaikan semua masalah di atas. Dan terima kasih pula yang telah meriview E.T (ExtraTerrestial).- bungkuk dalam-dalam-

Selamat hari SasuHina Days Lovers...^_^


End file.
